Change of Heart
by sayinjinj7
Summary: Eight months after the Cell Games Gohan is alone. Shut off from the world. Can a young girl\'s suffering help bring him back and together can they both heal the wounds of time? NEW CHAPTER! Chapter 7: 'Day of Destiny' POSTED!
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: I know I just finished my other story a couple of days ago but this was an   
idea I had a while back while I was writing 'Return of the Super Saiyans'. NO this is not   
a sequel and NO you do not have to read the other one to understand this story. This   
probably sucks too. So I'm very sorry if you are disappointed. But if you could please   
review, I really like to know what people think it gives me inspiration, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Change of Heart  
Chapter 1: Memories   
  
  
  
  
Gohan awoke in cold sweat. It had been eight months since the Cell Games and   
the death of his father that was his fault; and five months since his mother passed away   
from grief. Things were different now. Gohan lived alone in his house in the forest. Sure   
Bulma had offered to take him in, but he had out rightly refused. He was the reason all   
this happened. First toying with Cell until his dad had to step in to save the world, then   
not helping his mother in her grief. To say all this was hard on the eleven year old would   
be an understatement. But even if someone offered help he would refuse. And no one on   
Earth was strong enough to enough to force him to do anything he didn't want too.  
After they had summoned the Dragon to bring his Dad back, Goku had told him it   
wasn't his fault and he was happy, but still Gohan wanted to take responsibility. Gohan   
looked over at the clock by his bed.   
'5:06' "May as well, get up." Gohan told himself. The young Saiyan pushed   
himself out of bed and into the kitchen for breakfast. Or whatever disaster he made that   
would turn out to be breakfast. Gohan wasn't exactly the best cook in the world, but he   
had made it five months eating his own cooking.  
After breakfast Gohan decided he may as well start training. After the recent   
events he learned that it better to learn to fight, during peace and be prepared; then to wait   
for the battle then try to get ready.  
The only thing Gohan had asked from Bulma was a Gravity Room. Bulma was   
quite surprised by the request, but oddly enough Vegita told her to give it too him. "He's   
a Saiyan he needs to fight." Was the words said in the traditional Vegita growl.   
Gohan went to his room to get an extra set of weighted clothing. Sure he was   
already wearing close to a 1000lbs but he still wanted more. So he switched gi's for a suit   
that weighed about 1300lbs. On his way out he glanced at a picture taken about three   
years prior. A picture taken when everyone was happy. He thought about it, it was a   
while since he'd even spoken to any of his friends. All were worried about him. But   
Gohan didn't really care or feel what they were going though. Gohan could hardly feel   
anything anymore. All he knew was pain, physical pain.  
  
Gohan entered the Gravity Room and set it right to 500 times normal gravity. He   
could feel the intense pull of the gravity, trying to tear his body apart, but he remained   
fixed in place, taunting the forces of nature.  
Gohan began shadow boxing, pushups, sit-ups suspended from the ceiling   
anything to himself to the breaking point. Gohan wanted to push himself to a point where   
he would break. No longer live, just fight. Fight. Funny how times change, when he was   
younger he hated fighting, but now he embraced it, it was the only way he felt alive.  
Gohan began to power up in the gravity room power up to Super Saiyan. The   
floor ripped apart and energy began to burn though the walls.  
"Kamehameha!" The blue white beam shot around the room in one direction.   
"Kamehameha!" Gohan shot a second one in the opposite direction. The two planet   
crushing beams of energy shot around the room and back the 11 year old Saiyan.  
"AAAAAA!" Gohan focused his energy and cancelled out the two beams of   
energy without raising a finger. After several hours of intense training Gohan collapsed   
on the floor.  
550 times normal gravity and rising. Before Gohan gave out he set the gravity   
machine to raise the gravity by five at random intervals. The young Saiyan drifted off   
towards the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile light years away and across the borders of time and space…  
  
  
  
A young girl ran though a raging storm. The horrible weather had almost   
completely blinded her, but still she kept running. Her friends her only friends had just   
died and left her alone. They died fighting a battle that should have been hers and now it   
was her fault they were dead. Now the evil that had taken her friends away was after her   
too. So she had to keep running, she just had too.  
She wouldn't let it catch her, it couldn't catch her, not again. A darkness chased   
her, a demon of the past. She felt so alone. So dead inside. The only people who had ever   
cared for her taken from her. But she would get revenge, she would get her friends back   
and destroy the darkness one last and final time.  
She kept running, until she could run no longer and collapsed on the wet, cold   
ground. Not caring if she lived or died.  
  
  
  
From the shadows…  
  
"Hmm. I could kill her, no I'll let her live but banish her to another time, place,   
dimension. That way I can rule supreme and if ever I want my pet back its only a matter   
infecting her once more."  
  
  
  
The young girl lay on the cold, wet ground not having the strength to move. Then   
she can feel darkness closing around her once more. "No Please not again…" she says in   
little above a whisper. As the darkness closes around her she sees a figure beckoning her.  
A boy glowing pure light, pushing back the darkness. Saving her from the   
darkness.  
  
  
As she falls into total darkness she feels her body being ripped apart by   
something…  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it that chapter 1 of my new story 'Change of Heart'. I know and I'm sorry   
you're disappointed, because the story sucked badly. I'm sorry I have never prided   
myself at being a good writer, but I keep going and I apologize to anyone who took their   
time to read my bad work. Sorry. Maybe if its not too much trouble to ask, you could   
review this story I like to know what people think, Thanks!   



	2. A New Roommate

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out. With the site down and some   
mild writers block it was hard, sorry. This probably sucks too so I'm sorry if I've wasted   
your time. I'm also very sorry if you are disappointed. Oh and thanks to everyone who   
reviewed. But if you could please review again, I really like to know what people think it   
gives me inspiration, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Change of Heart  
Chapter 2: A New Roommate  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped open at the loud crash! His eyes quickly shot around the   
room trying to find whatever caused the explosion. He saw what had a pressure break in   
the Gravity Room. The whole area was being warped by the immense gravity. Not   
wasting any time Gohan spun up to his feet and blasted the generator into dust!   
"What happened?" Gohan said aloud to no one in particular after the dust cleared.   
"Bulma's stuff is pretty fool-proof."  
[cough-cough-cough]  
Gohan's heightened Saiyan senses easily determined the origin of the sound…  
  
A young girl lay curled up on the ground right outside the gravity room, shaking   
and shivering uncontrollably. Her clothes were soaked right threw and she looked to be in   
real bad shape. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms.   
  
Gohan quickly flew over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked fearing her   
response.  
Hotaru only managed to look up slightly at the origin of the voice before blacking   
out completely.  
"Hold on." Gohan said more a plead than a command. He picked her up and flew   
straight to the house.  
  
  
Once in his room Gohan gently set Hotaru down and got a good look at her   
injuries. Oddly enough they didn't seem as bad they did at first, almost like they had   
already started to seal up. Gohan however did notice that she was wet and shaking.   
"I guess I'll have to change your clothes." Gohan said looking to the face of the   
unconscious girl. As Gohan looked at her face, an odd feeling stirred, a longing, to care   
for her. Gohan quickly shook his head, he didn't exactly like the feeling it made him   
uncomfortable.  
For a second Gohan wasn't sure how to go about the aforementioned task.   
"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan then focused his energy and created a Gi over what had once   
been wet clothing. "I'm glad Piccolo taught that." Gohan looked at the girl's face once   
more, before covering her with a blanket and shutting the door.  
  
  
Several hours later Hotaru's eyes slowly fluttered open. 'Where am I?' Hotaru   
quickly took in her surroundings. 'Alright I'm in a bed with dry clothes. What   
happened?' After a moment of debate Hotaru pushed herself out of bed and into the hall.   
At the end of hall she was rewarded with what she considered a very, very, cute sight. A   
young black haired boy lying on the floor, looking very peaceful.   
'He's cute.' Hotaru said to herself. Then shook her head she was becoming as bad   
as Mina or Lita, falling in love with any cute guy. Yet, there was something there; Hotaru   
wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was very familiar.  
Hotaru moved closer to Gohan and took another look at the boy. She dropped to   
one knee and stared at his face for a moment. 'He's so cute, it wouldn't hurt, would it?'   
Her face inched closer to that of the sleeping boy. She was about to kiss him when…  
  
Gohan's eyes shot open. Hotaru jumped back startled and turned away blushing.   
  
Gohan stood up and walked over to her. "Are you alright?"  
Hotaru finally brought herself to meet his gaze praying he wasn't angry. She   
studied his eyes for a moment before answering. His eyes are so caring and sincere. "I'm   
fine, thank you."  
"That's good to hear. Oh by the way my name's Gohan." He said extending his   
hand.  
"Ho-Hotaru."   
"Nice to meet you Hotaru." Gohan said trying the best he could to put the girl at   
ease.  
"Nice to meet you too." Hotaru responded a little shy.  
"Are you feeling better?" Gohan asked hoping for a positive answer.  
"Yes."  
"That's good. When I found you were in real bad shape. You were soaking wet,   
and had cuts and bruises everywhere."  
  
Hotaru started to blush at a sudden thought, 'He changed my clothes. What if…?'   
"Ah, did you- chan-change my clothes?" Hotaru asked taking a step back.  
  
This all struck Gohan like a brick and he blushed lightly, even though he didn't   
know why, she just gave him that funny feeling again. "First I didn't look at anything."   
Gohan said turning a little redder. "If you don't believe me, I can show you how I did it."  
  
Hotaru stood a few steps away from Gohan for a moment, trying desperately to   
decide what to do. 'Can I trust him?' She then looked into his eyes and saw only concern.   
"Alright." She said after a moment of hesitation.   
  
Gohan took a step towards her and Hotaru took a step back.   
"Believe me, I not going to hurt you." Gohan said trying to soothe her fears. She   
let him take another step forwards. Gohan brought his hands out in front him and   
focused- a bright light lit the room and in place of the red Gi she was wearing and   
different green one took its place.  
  
Hotaru looked down at her new attire in awe. Sure she was use to changing   
clothes with flashes of light, but this was different the boy did it just focusing. "Thank   
You." Hotaru said after a moment.  
"For what?"   
"For taking care me."  
"Your welcome." Gohan said happily. He was glad to have some company.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Um. Sure."   
"Why'd you change my clothes? I mean I'm glad you did I probably would have   
got really sick. But still why didn't your mom do it?"  
  
Gohan's face faulted. For a second Hotaru could have swore she saw sadness and   
remorse. She wished she hadn't asked.  
"My parents died a couple a months ago." Gohan said sadly as he looked at the   
floor.  
"I'm so sorry." Hotaru said quickly hoping to rectify things. At the back of her   
mind a part of her was almost glad. She know knew they had something in common. But   
it also reminded her of what had just happened.   
  
Hotaru then started to cry.  
  
Gohan looked at her for moment, 'What'd I do?' "Are you ok, why are you   
crying?"  
"My-fam" Hotaru kept sobbing. "My family died yesterday…I, I just feel alone."   
She finally managed to get out.  
"I'm sorry." Was all Gohan said aloud. On the inside though he wanted to say   
much, much more. He wanted to put his arms around her and take away the pain she felt.   
He wanted to tell her she could see them again, that all it took was a wish to the Eternal   
Dragon. But he knew he could do neither. 'Why do I feel this way?'   
  
Hotaru then reached out and did something rather unexpected. She wrapped her   
arms around Gohan and cried into his crest. Gohan just stood there for a moment, but if   
by their own will, his arms wrapped around her and held her.   
  
After a few moments Hotaru stopped crying and looked up at Gohan, just as he   
was looking down at her. Their eyes locked…  
  
Time seemed to stop for a just a moment before both turned away blushing.  
'He's so cute!'  
'Dang it there's that feeling again. What's happening?'  
  
The two had a awkward silence. Finally being interrupted by a growl from   
Gohan's stomach. "I'm sorry, but are hungry I really got to eat." Gohan said rubbing the   
back of his head nervously. 'I feel so awkward around her.'  
  
Up until this moment Hotaru didn't realize how hungry she really was. "Yeah I   
haven't eaten since yesterday."  
  
  
The two shared a meal talking about a few things, trying not open old wounds.   
After the meal the two realized that it was getting very late.   
"Umm. Gohan?"  
"Huh?"  
"I was wondering if…" Hotaru started to examine the floor embarrassed. "Could I   
stay here tonight? I don't have anywhere to really go home too."  
  
Gohan looked at her for a second could see the pleading in her eyes. "Sure. I   
could use a roommate. Since you don't have anywhere to go and I have a house not a big   
one, but your welcome to stay as long as you want."  
Hotaru smiled. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to   
me."  
Gohan looked at the smile on her face. 'She's so beautiful when she smiles. No   
what happening? Why do I keep getting this feeling around her?'  
  
"Umm. Hello? Gohan?" Hotaru said waving her had in front of his face.   
"Oh, sorry." Gohan realized that he had spaced out. "Well I'm glad to have a   
roommate."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter 2. I was really disappointed in myself, I can't get anything half   
decent out, but I keep writing this stuff, I'm sorry. I have never prided myself as a good   
writer. But hopefully if you'll just bare with me it'll get better, I hope. Anyway if you   
would please be kind enough to review I'd really, really appreciate it, Thanks!   



	3. Happiness and Despair

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: THANK YOU!! To anyone who took the time to review. I really   
appreciate them. I got some that really made me feel good. Anyway here's chapter 3 I'm   
not sure how good it is, so I apologize in advance. Oh and if you could review again, I   
appreciate it, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Change of Heart  
Chapter 3: Happiness and Despair  
  
  
  
  
It is said that to one in joy time passes quickly. That is just how time went by for   
both Gohan and Hotaru. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months.  
  
Six months after Hotaru started to live with Gohan, though times began to   
change…  
  
  
  
Hotaru awoke in a cold sweat. The darkness that always followed her felt as if it   
were getting stronger. In her dreams she saw it consuming her once more. 'Why? Why   
now?' she pleaded. 'I'm so happy now, here with Gohan; I don't want it to end. Please.'   
She couldn't hold back anymore she broke into tears.  
  
"Hotaru?" Gohan asked knocking softly on the door. "Are you alright? I thought I   
heard crying." Gohan for fact knew he heard crying, a Saiyan's senses are far too well   
tuned not too. But it wasn't just that, ever since he met her he got this strange feeling   
from being around her.  
  
Hotaru quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. Hotaru   
really hated to lie to him; ever since she met him, he'd done nothing but care for her. Yet,   
she wanted more, perhaps it was selfish of her, but she really wanted him to more than   
just care for her.  
  
"Are you sure? Well, breakfast is ready." Gohan answered back through the door.   
  
Gohan left to go eat breakfast, but Hotaru never came to join him. At first he was   
worried about her, but he got to thinking what Bulma had said.  
  
"Girls have private problems, sometimes."  
  
To this day Gohan had no idea what she meant by that. Gohan just let it go at   
that. 'Hmm. May as well get exercise.' Gohan went outside into the forest. Ever since   
Hotaru had come to leave with him, he backed off on training spending more and more of   
his time with her. Just the thought of spending time with her gave him a strange, warm,   
fuzzy, feeling.  
Gohan re-entered the gravity room. Getting this fixed was quite an adventure in   
itself. Gohan chuckled softly as that day came back to him.  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was the mourning the day after Hotaru had started to leave with Gohan. The   
two had left to go see Bulma about getting the gravity room fixed.  
  
"Hi Bulma." Gohan called as he entered the Capsule Corp. building.  
"Gohan!" Bulma greeted. It was then she noticed the other 11 year old standing   
shyly behind him. "And who is this?" Her tone turning motherly.  
"This is my friend Hotaru." Gohan said gesturing to her.  
"Hi Hotaru." Bulma greeted extending her hand. "My name's Bulma Briefs."  
Hotaru shyly extended her own, "Hotaru Tomoe." The two shook hands.  
  
Bulma then gestured the group into the kitchen, where Trunks and Vegita were   
having breakfast. Or more precisely Trunks had his breakfast all over Vegita.  
  
"Woman feed your blasted child!" Vegita growled.  
"You jerk, I go and greet Gohan for two minutes and you can't even feed your   
son. I don't know why I put with you."  
"Blasted woman and her blasted child." Vegita muttered under his breath as he   
left for the gravity room.  
  
Bulma then turned back to Hotaru and Gohan, her attitude completely different.  
"So are you two dating or something?"  
Hotaru turned a light pink, while Gohan turned blood red form embarrassment.  
  
"No. No we're not Bulma, Hotaru's just a friend." Gohan answered quickly.  
  
"WOMAN!! Your blasted machine is broken!" Vegita yelled from the other side   
of the house.  
"If you didn't use it so often and spent more time with your SON it wouldn't   
BE!!" Bulma yelled back her voice full of anger.   
  
"Umm. Bulma." Gohan asked politely. "That's kinda the reason I came to see   
you. Yesterday the gravity room broke, I was wondering if maybe you could fix it."  
"Sure. Under one condition, go show Vegita what your made of."   
Gohan only smiled. "Sure." With that he left to go 'play' with Vegita.  
  
"Now Hotaru." Bulma said turning to look at the small girl, who was watching   
Gohan as he left the room. "Let's talk girl to girl, while I'm working."   
Hotaru followed Bulma to her workshop.   
  
"Now we'll talk girl to girl." Bulma said shutting the door.   
"Umm, alright." Hotaru still wasn't sure how to behave around Bulma.  
Bulma noticed this, "Hey look relax, we'll just talk while those to play."  
"Ok." Hotaru started to lighten up.  
"So where did you kids meet?"  
"Umm. Ah. I… well…"   
"Its alright if you don't want tell me. So where do live?"  
Now this was a question Hotaru had an answer for. "With Gohan."  
  
Bulma paled slightly, "You two didn't…"  
Hotaru promptly turned blood red. "No! Where just kinda room mates."  
"Ok." Bulma said the color returning to her face, "I didn't think Gohan would   
even know what to do." Bulma laughed.  
Hotaru kept blushing.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else." The two went on to have a   
discussion, about other things and Hotaru explained about her clothing problem. Which   
Bulma promptly solved with a shopping trip.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
Gohan went back to his training, to this day Hotaru really had no idea what this   
room was for and what he really was. Gohan didn't like to lie, but how do tell someone   
this room is where a half human super warrior trains in 700 times normal gravity wearing   
1500lbs. Worth of weight. Gohan continued to grow stronger.   
  
  
Back in her bedroom, which was actually Gohan's, Hotaru continued to cry. She   
felt so scared and alone, the darkness felt like it was smothering her. 'Gotta get out!' Her   
mind panicked. Hotaru jumped up and ran screaming Gohan's name as tears ran down   
her face.  
  
Gohan who heard his name being screamed, shut the gravity room down and   
opened the door. He was promptly greeted by two arms wrapping around him.  
"I'm so scared." Hotaru cried into his chest.   
"Hush. Its alright, no one is going to hurt you, I won't let them." Gohan said   
soothingly as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep boy." A low evil voice growled.  
  
Hotaru heard the voice, and turned to see her nightmare alive in front of Gohan.   
She buried her head further in his chest, as his grip around tightened. "No." she   
whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Whew! I finally wrote chapter 3 I'm sorry it took so long. But sadly I still don't   
think its very good. I really am sorry. Anyway I'd really appreciate it if you'd review,   
Thanks!  



	4. "Let's Get Started!"

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: Hi. I'm really, really, really sorry for taking so long. As most of   
you, if any of you even consider reading this anymore; I'm not a very good writer,   
combine that with writer's block and its really a bad equation. So I'm sorry if this chapter   
disappoints and I'm sorry for taking so long. But I would really appreciate if you'd   
review, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Change of Heart  
Chapter 4: "Let's Get Started!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru buried her head further into Gohan's chest. Her own tears blurred her   
vision. FEAR was her single emotion. What would she, they do to her again? She could   
go through that hell again it wasn't fair.   
  
Gohan's arms wrapped instinctively tighter around the cowering girl in his arms.   
Gohan could sense a strange, dark energy flowing from this woman. It only made him a   
little edgier. Whoever this person was she had Hotaru scared senseless. He could feel the   
girl shaking, that only made him angrier. If this person even tries to hurt her, Gohan   
would make sure she'd paid, dearly.  
  
The woman watched this turn of events and smirked evilly. It would pleasure her   
to make the girl suffer even more. First she would kill off the boy, no she'd make Hotaru   
kill the boy. The dark woman smiled inwardly at what she had in store for the two.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan growled as he moved himself in front of Hotaru.   
  
"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend?" The woman mocked. "She's the   
reason I'm here."  
  
At just the sound of her voice, Hotaru started to break down mentally. She knew   
what was coming. The pain, the hurt, the loneliness. All of it would be back.   
"Stay away!" the little girl cried.  
  
Gohan glared at the woman. "What do want with Hotaru?"  
  
"My, my. I'm surprised she hasn't told you. She is here to destroy your world."  
  
Gohan turned his head slightly to look at his friend. All he could see was pain.   
This woman did something, something horrible to Hotaru. No matter what Gohan knew   
he would protect her from this woman.  
  
"I'll ask you again, what do you want?" Gohan voice became deadly. The boy's   
arms dropped to his sides and balled into fists.  
  
"I'm taking the Hotaru with me, whether, you or she likes it."  
  
"That's enough!" Gohan yelled. "Hotaru go inside."  
  
Hotaru heard his last words directed to her. But what was he gonna do? She knew   
that even she and Sailor Moon both were hardly a match for her. What could he do?  
"But…?"  
  
"Just go inside. I'll take care this." Gohan never took his focus off the woman in   
front of him.  
  
The dark woman was becoming frustrated. She intimidate the two 11 year olds.   
Then an idea stuck her.  
"Monsters ATTACK!!!!"  
In a flash of light a group of creatures one could only describe as demons   
appeared in front of the woman. Facing the two children a murderous look in their eyes.  
  
Gohan felt the woman's energy raise dramatically. Combine that with the power   
he was sensing from these demons; he had a formidable opponent. Yet that only made the   
boy smirk.  
  
Hotaru watched all of this in fear. She was back the monsters were back; but what   
scared her the most was Gohan. She got a look in his eyes. Gone was the normally caring,   
soft eyes, replaced with a look of darkness and hatred. The boy she thought was so   
caring, didn't seem to exist, just this cold murderous figure.  
"Gohan??"  
  
"Hotaru I said go inside." His voice left no room to question.  
  
The girl turned to leave.  
  
[CRACK!!!] A lightning bolt lit the area! Surprising though it wasn't a storm it   
was Gohan in the blink of an eye he'd destroyed one of the oncoming monsters!  
  
Hotaru turned to see the monsters flying at incredible speeds right at her!  
  
  
  
The monsters headed toward Hotaru! [BOOM!!]   
  
Gohan knocked another apart with a wave of his hand. Then the whole group   
attacked the young Saiyan!  
Gohan shot into the air followed closely by the demon monsters! The monsters   
swung and punched at the boy and Gohan in turn blocked every attack and came back in   
turn!  
  
Hotaru was dumbstruck. "How?"  
  
Gohan was getting annoyed at the pace of the fight. "Time to finish you!" Gohan   
drew in more power and swung once, twice [CRACK!!!] His foes vanished!!!  
The boy dropped back to the ground and looked back at the woman…  
"Let's get started!"  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter 4. Yes I told you it would suck and I'm sorry. Anyway I'll try to be a little   
faster with the next chapter. Oh and please review, Thanks!   



	5. A New Challange

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. My e-mail address is sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
A/N: First things first; I'd really, really like to thank Merina for all her   
help. I don't think there'd be any chance I could do it without her. So thank you a lot, I   
appreciate the help. Hi. I'm really, really, really sorry for taking so long. As most of you,   
if any of you even consider reading this anymore; I'm not a very good writer, combine   
that with writer's block and its really a bad equation. So I'm sorry if this chapter   
disappoints and I'm sorry for taking so long. But I would really appreciate if you'd   
review, Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Change of Heart  
Chapter 5: A New Challenge  
  
  
  
  
Gohan stood squared off with his opponent. The young Saiyan could feel his   
anger rising by the second. For a Saiyan anger turned to power, namely a Super Saiyan.   
'No Gohan, stay calm.' He told himself. He knew not to show your enemy everything   
you've got. 'Wait. Think about what Piccolo would say.' [Stay calm wait for them to   
make the first move.]  
  
[Mistress] a voice rang out in the dark woman's head. [Bring me the girl. NOW!]   
'Yes Pharaoh 90'  
  
Hotaru was close to shock. She had just seen her roommate destroy the   
incarnations of evil with a wave of hands.   
'Could he really win?'  
{Hotaru}  
'Who said that?'  
{What don't you remember me, after all we've been through?}  
'No! Stay Away! I don't want to go back!'  
{Too late!}  
  
  
Hotaru fainted dead away.  
  
"Hotaru?!" Gohan dropped quickly to examine his friend. "Wake up. Please wake   
up now."  
  
"You can't break the spell I've cast boy." Mistress 9 mocked.   
  
"But I can break you." Gohan growled.  
  
"You insolent child! DARKNESS BITE!!!!" Mistress 9 launched forth a wave of   
black energy at the Saiyan.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The energy wave began biting   
through the Saiyan.  
'This is different. I can't fight it.'  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
'Gohan!' Hotaru cried out.  
{You can't help him. You belong to us.}  
'No! Gohan I'm coming.' White energy began building around Hotaru's body.   
{No! AHHHH!!!}  
  
Finally the girl's eyes fluttered open.   
The sight before her made her want to puke. Gohan's body was beaten and   
bleeding, burns going straight to the bone. Yet surprisingly he had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Gohan! Are you OK? What happened?!" Hotaru asked her friend frantically.   
The boy looked at her, "Just dandy."  
  
"Its alright now, I can take care this." Hotaru pushed herself up. "Saturn   
POWER!" The blackish-purple sailor outfit replaced the jeans and T-shirt she was   
wearing. The long glaive appeared in her hands. And finally her eyes became those of the   
Sailor Scout of Destruction.   
  
Gohan lay on the ground rather shocked by this turn of events. He could feel a   
strong power emanating from his friend. Yet compared to his or their opponents it was   
quite low. "Hotaru stay back."  
  
"Hotaru no longer exists. I am Sailor Saturn. The bringer of doom."  
  
  
"Ahh yes the Sailor of Destruction. How fitting." Mistress 9 mocked the girl.  
  
"I will defeat you. I have once and I shall do it again."  
  
"Take this DARKNESS BURNS!!!!"  
  
Once again a wave of energy flew at the battered Saiyan and the Sailor of   
Destruction.  
  
"Saturn Silent Wall." The girl focused her energy out to protect Gohan and   
herself.  
  
Gohan watched all of this surprised by Hotaru's fighting ability. He watched as   
she produced a shield. Quickly though he noted her losing strength.  
  
"AHHHHHH HELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEE!!!!!!" The girl cried out as her shield   
finally came apart.  
  
  
  
The Saiyan not one to let others fight grabbed his friend and shot into the sky. He   
cradled the girl gently in arms.  
"Thank you my friend you've done your part. Now let me finish this."  
  
Slowly the Sailor Scout of Destruction disappeared and was replaced with the   
battered, beaten, bleeding form of Hotaru.   
"Gohan… please…be…careful." Hotaru finally passed out from sheer exhaustion   
and the extent of her injuries.   
  
'Got to buy time. She won't hold out long enough to finish the fight.'  
"Hey you!" Gohan called down from the sky. "If you really think your strong   
enough to destroy my planet, wait one day. We'll fight in an arena where it will only be   
the two of us!"  
  
Mistress 9 looked up the boy. Quite arrogant, "Yes. You should be fun to kill."  
  
"Tomorrow." Gohan agreed.  
  
Mistress 9 vanished.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter 5 sorry if it wasn't very good. Anyway please review, I'd   
really appreciate it, Thanks!   



	6. Secrets in Time

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. Or if you have a request for a story. My e-mail address is   
sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
Sorry for taking so L-O-N-G. I've just been busy. Oh and I really   
appreciate all the reviews. Anyway here's the next part. Please review, Thanks!   
  
  
  
Change of Heart   
Chapter 6: Secrets in Time   
  
  
  
  
Gohan watched as his opponent vanished, and sighed. "Time to get you fixed up."   
He said looking down at the pale face of the girl in his arms. "One day."   
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Gohan called as he landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corp.   
  
The older lady ran out to meet the young boy, "Goh-!" She stopped in mid   
sentence as she got a look at the two. "What?"   
  
"I'll explain later, I just need to get Hotaru to the rejuvenation tank, quick!"   
  
"This way!" Bulma gestured him inside.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey are you alright? You don't look so good." Bulma said noting Gohan's   
beaten bleeding body.   
"Yeah I'm alright." Gohan responded rubbing a sore spot on his back.   
"You sure?"   
"Yeah. Anyway I don't have time to float in that thing."   
  
"Now what happened?" Bulma asked after a few moments.   
"Well…I don't quite know."   
"Gohan." Bulma's voice had that motherly warning tone.   
  
"Honest. I don't. But it had something to do with Hotaru's past. What ever it was,   
it hurt her." Gohan said the last part almost inaudibly.   
  
"Oh my." Bulma seemed to pick up the underlying tone. "You're going to go   
fight aren't you?" Bulma's words were more statement than question. "Does she know   
what your planning?" Bulma's eyes traveled to the form floating behind them.   
  
"No. I'm not sure if I should. I told," Gohan stopped not sure what to call his   
opponent. "My enemy," the name seemed right; " That I'll meet her tomorrow."   
  
"So the room of Spirit and Time [A/N: It's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber,   
depending on which version your watching.] huh?"   
  
"Yeah. I pretty sure I can beat them already, but I still want to know I won't lose.   
For Hotaru's sake."   
  
At Gohan's last statement Bulma's eyes gained that old in love teenager look.   
"Gohan I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth, understand?"   
  
The boy nodded not quite sure what to expect.   
  
"Gohan how do feel about Hotaru?"   
  
Gohan promptly turned red all the feelings she gave him came flooding back.   
"Umm, well…you see I…uh she…"   
  
[BEEP! BEEP!] The buzzer notified the two Hotaru was done in the tank.   
  
  
"Hmm. That was faster than I expected." Bulma noted as she lifted Hotaru out of   
the tank. "Gohan help me carry her to a bed, she's going to need some sleep."   
  
"Goh…" The girl mumbled as the boy wrapped his arms around her.   
  
Just the sound of her voice pained like that hurt him. 'Don't worry I won't let   
anyone hurt you.' Gohan told her silently.   
  
Gohan laid her on the bed, "Bulma I think you're going to need to change her   
clothes."   
"Alright."   
Gohan left the room.   
  
  
  
About ten minutes later Bulma came back out into the hall. "Aren't you going?"   
  
"I would, but, but I want to make sure she's alright before I leave."   
  
Bulma smiled. "Ok."   
  
  
  
Hotaru rolled over. 'Urgh get the number of that Mac.' Her mind groaned. As she   
cleared her head a striking thought hit her "GOHAN!!" she looked around frantically.   
  
The boy burst into the room. "What?! Are you OK?" he asked nervously.   
  
She looked at him and smiled, "Come here."   
  
Gohan walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "OK?"   
  
Hotaru took his hand, and rubbed it against her cheek, "I am now."   
  
Gohan felt his mind go devoid of thought, her soft touch felt like heaven.   
  
  
  
The two children sat in silence just reviling in the moment.   
  
"Umm. Hotaru I'm leaving."   
  
"Wha-? What??" the girl felt tears forming in her eyes. "Why?"   
  
"I don't know who that person was, but, I told her I'd fight her tomorrow."   
  
  
Hotaru felt a sudden pang of guilt. Again someone was going to go fight her.   
Someone she cared for. If anything happened to him, well, she didn't want to think about   
that.   
"No!" She cried. "Please-please don't." She sobbed as she buried her head in his chest.   
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around her, "Why?" he asked softly.   
  
"Because…because…she'll…I'll end up hurting you." She moaned in a whisper.   
  
"Hotaru what do you mean? I know she has something to do with your past?"   
  
Hotaru was at a lost, they'd been the best of friends for months, but could he still   
be that if he knew the truth. "I can't." she said finally.   
  
Gohan felt a spike of anger, but it quickly subsided as he saw the pain in her eyes.   
He gently pulled his hand from hers and brought it up to her cheek.   
"No matter what I won't be angry, I promise."   
  
She looked into his eyes and saw his incredible sincerity. That was all it took, the   
floodgates broke. "Oh Gohan…" She poured her heart and soul out to the boy, all the   
nightmares the pain, the evil she told him everything.   
  
When she was done Gohan just held her tightly in silence for awhile, just glad she   
was here with him and safe. Her safety after tomorrow would be sure. He would kill the   
one called Mistress 9.   
"It'll be alright, I'll get her then you'll be safe forever, I promise." He told her softly.   
  
A sudden thought hit her, "Gohan who are you really? I mean I saw the power   
you've got its un-Earthly."   
  
Gohan got a quick glance out the window. 'Running out of time.'   
"I'll show you, but it'll have to be in a different place. For know I have to go. A room   
waits where I can train for a year in one day." Gohan pulled away.   
  
"Can't I go with you?"   
  
Gohan stopped to think. The room was dangerous, but he could keep her safe and   
it would be nice to have company for the next year.   
"Ok. But you have to listen to what I say its dangerous, promise?"   
  
"Yes sir." She said as she got out of bed. "A whole year huh."   
  
"Yeah a whole year just the t…" Gohan trailed off, he'd forgotten only two could   
enter.   
"Umm. Hotaru would you be Ok just the two of us for a year, only two people can enter."   
  
Hotaru couldn't believe her luck a year alone, just the two of them. "As long as   
I'm with you." She blushed.   
  
Gohan felt his ears grow warm, "Umm. Alright. Come on we don't have much   
time."   
The two flew from Capsule Corp.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Hotaru said her voice so full of awe. "This is so…so hot."   
  
"The air is thinner here, you'll get use to it. But one thing, come here." Gohan led   
her to the top of the balcony before stepping out into nothing.   
  
"How? How is? How is? How can?" Hotaru was dumbstruck, total blank   
nothingness for as far as she could see.   
  
"Alright remember you'd told me you'd listen to me, well here's the thing. You   
can't go beyond this balcony."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"The gravity is ten times normal-"   
  
"WHAT!!!!" Hotaru screamed.   
  
"Whatever you do you cannot go beyond this step. No matter where I am out   
there. No matter how bad I end up looking. You can't leave this building, alright?"   
  
Hotaru nodded. "One thing its your turn, tell me how you can do all this."   
  
"Fair enough. Stand Back."   
  
  
[Cue the Music]   
Gohan's face rippled in concentration. An unseen wind wrapped itself around his   
body. Slowly his caring black eyes disappeared, being replaced by the cold green of a   
killer. Gohan's hair blew-------   
[BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!]   
Gohan's muscles tripled. And finally the Golden hair and energy of the ultimate   
warrior the Super Saiyan came to life.   
  
Slowly the boy turned his face back to look into scared/awestruck eyes of the girl.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter 6. I'm really sorry if it sucks. I'm not really that good at this so   
please accept my humblest apologies. But please review, I'd appreciate it, Thanks!


	7. Day of Destiny

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon they are both property   
of their respective companies. I think its Toei, I'm not sure but I do know neither belong   
to me. If this fic resembles other it is completely by accident, I do not wish to copy what   
others have written. I'm rather new at this so I'm not sure how good this is, but I would   
appreciate it if you would review, Thanks! And if you could give me advice or just what   
you think I'd like that too. Or if you have a request for a story. My e-mail address is   
sayinjin_j7@yahoo.com.   
Sorry for taking so L-O-N-G. I've just been busy. Oh and I really   
appreciate all the reviews. Anyway here's the next part. Please review, Thanks!  
  
  
  
Change of Heart  
Chapter 7: Day of Destiny  
  
  
  
  
Gohan turned to look at the girl; his cold, hard green eyes, piercing. She fainted.   
Gohan powered down and in a flash caught her before she could make contact with the   
unforgiving pavement.   
Gohan smiled, "I didn't know I had that effect on women." He gently carried her   
inside and placed her on the bed. He grabbed a wash cloth wet it, and laid it across her   
forehead. "I'll check on you later." With one last glance Gohan left for the nothingness.  
  
Hotaru slowly came around. Visions of Gohan with blond hair and green eyes.   
'He makes a cute blond.' She mused to herself. The power and the hatred is what scared   
her though, the cold eyes of a killing machine.  
Hotaru pulled herself out of bed and walked out on to the balcony. She could   
barely make out Gohan's black hair against the endless white. 'I guess I'll just wait.'  
  
  
  
Time was begging to pass quickly, Hotaru was afraid, too quickly. This jaunt had   
given them an extra year together, but would that make her hurt again? What if he died   
fighting too?   
  
A loud thump pulled her from her thoughts, "Gohan!!" The young Saiyan just   
collapsed on the balcony. He was bleeding and totally exhausted.  
  
"Hey I'm alright." He said in a hoarse whisper.  
"Shhh! You need to rest." Hotaru gently helped the tired boy to one of the beds.  
  
(Cough. Cough.) Gohan spit up blood.  
"Oh my God!" Hotaru screamed.   
  
Gohan was already trying to sit back up. "Hotaru I got to keep going." His   
strained voice pleaded.  
Her hand on his chest easily pushed him back down. "No I'm going to make sure   
you sleep for the rest of the day."  
  
That was all it took, her permission and Gohan allowed himself to drift off toward   
dreamland.   
  
Hotaru smiled, "Time to fix up your wounds." She gently placed her hands on the   
boy's chest and a purple light engulfed both of them. The cuts, and bruises healed with   
ease.  
Hotaru began to get very weak this was taking a lot of energy from her. Once the   
job was done. She too needed to rest. She pulled the blanket over the two of them. As if   
by some outside force she felt the boy's arms wrap instinctively around her.   
"Tomorrow Gohan, tomorrow we meet destiny." She whispered.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter didn't suck too bad. 


End file.
